Not While I'm Around
by Yaoi Mobile
Summary: Sasori was not human. He believed that even though he still had a heart, no one could reach it. That is, until one faithful winter day when he meets the beaten boy with the deep blue eyes that would change his life forever. Rated for later chapters
1. Beautiful Disaster

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hello my faithful readers! Chea pet here with a new story! I know I should be working on my other one, sinful ballad but I have had this idea in my head for so ****long and it's driving me crazy! So here is my first published DeidaraXSasori story. IS NOT A ONE SHOT!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own naruto but I do own the begging poem and the plot**

* * *

_So cold the queen of winter seems_

_So sad it is yet it all has means_

_And how she frowns upon this boy of curse_

_The story of how love can be so sweetly dispersed_

_December is mysterious in its unforgiving chill_

_And how it can take you very life's will_

_This bird of abused fate_

_And this Scorpion of in-human state_

_This is a tale of sadness_

_A tale of madness_

_This is a story from cupid above_

_This . . . is a story of unexpected love_

**_By Cheylsea K. Dickens_**

-/-/-

11 years before the hunt for the Akatsuki was known

It was a Snowy December morning, the day after a frigid storm. The snow fell gently like angel's feather, falling from the sky and blanketing the rough, warm earth with a light,

cold sheet of purity. The snow was halfway up to Sasori's shins as he trudged the tree surrounded path. He had just finished a mission in the village of stone and was Farley disappointed

in its simplicity. The leader of his assassination group, the Akatsuki, must be running low on enemies to take out of he trusted Itatchi and Kisame with the harder target. Not that it

mattered much; he still managed to eaves drop on a few villagers. Normally, people's problems wouldn't be a concern to him but from what he gathered in the gossip there was a man

hunt going on. The target was a 'demon spawn' apparently. Though he didn't plan on assisting the search, it amused him at how people judge their own kind. The target was probably

some innocent-

Sasori froze in mid thought as the sound of a cough hit his ears. Fully alert, Sasori pulled a kunai knife from his pouch and glanced around. "Show yourself." He

demanded, eyes darting around in search of the sneezes source. Seeing nothing nearby, he squinted his eyes and saw it. Not too far ahead on the trail, you could see the slightest piece

of fabric sticking out from behind a tree. Strange though, the fabric was that of a shirt but was too close to the ground to belong to that of a threat. With a silent grunt, Sasori put his

knife away and began to walk. Whoever the small, sneezer was, he would pass them soon enough.

Sure enough, moments later, the sound of sniffling and chattering of teeth were heard and Sasori looked at the source, eyes growing slightly wide as he felt a small

pain in his chest. Sitting against the tree was a boy about 7 years old. Not just any other boy though. His cloths, which were in no way suitable for the weather since they were a p[air of

torn shorts and a thin tank top, were coated in a frozen crimson liquid which matched the stains of blood coated wounds. His hair was knotted and had an un-natural brownish color to it.

The boy looked up, only to reveal even sadder features. His left eye was covered by his hair and blood while the other was seen clearly. It was a beautiful sky blue with thick lashes

around it. On the boys cheeks were frozen tears leading down to his quivering and chapped, purple lips. Looking at his lips, Sasori realized how pale the boy was. _"Is this the boy _

_everyone was after?" _Sasori thought.

The boy and Sasori simply starred at one and other silently. The boy seemed lifeless as he starred at Sasori, as if his will was all gone. Sasori cringed a bit inside. This

boy was going to die if he remained in this state. So, with a heavy sigh Sasori stepped over to the boy, making him lean further onto the tree. ". . ." Sasori said nothing as he removed his

circular straw snow hat kneeling down, and gently placed it onto the boys head. The boy's eyes grew wide as Sasori stood, Begging to walk away again. He had been the only one to

stop when they passed by. The boy swallowed hard, lightly touching the hat with his fingertips. He hadn't hurt the boy he had . . . been kind to him. There was no place left for the boy.

He had no family or friends for that matter. That's when the small boy made up his mind.

Straining his legs and pushing himself off the ground with his aching palms, he stood up, wobbly. Carefully though, he began to walk, cringing at the pain it brought him.

He hadn't moved since last night, so it's no wonder why. He followed behind the red headed man, holding himself for warmth. His feet were sore from running and he could feel the blood

flowing out through his soles of his bare feet. He stumbled a bit over a root but kept going, panting heavily. Suddenly, he froze. The red headed man had turned around, starring at the

boy.

". . ." Sasori waved his hand at the boy in a 'shooing' manner. ". . . Shoo" he told the boy who only starred back at him. Slowly, Sasori began to walk and with him, the boy did to. Sasori's

eyes narrowed as he glanced back again. This was going to get annoying. Shaking his head though, Sasori kept going. The boy would give up and eventually stop following him, right?

5 miles later

There was a thud and Sasori stopped walking, looking back. The boy was on the ground, panting heavily with a small trail of blood behind him. Good, he had stopped.

Again, Sasori started to walk until he heard the sound of movement behind him. Confused, he looked back to see the boy on the ground, pulling himself along. He wasn't going to give up,

that was obvious. But Sasori couldn't bring him to the Akatsuki, could he? Well . . . his leader, Pain was looking for new members and if this boy was the one everyone was looking for, he

was a wanted criminal now. On top of that, he was obviously a threat to the villagers. Whatever he had that was so threatening could be trained to the boys advantage and that of

Pain's.

That decided it. With a heavy sigh Sasori walked over to the boy, kneeling down again. "You aren't going to stop following me are you?" The boy shook his head in

response, making Sasori smile a little to himself. "Do you have a name?" the boy remained silent. "Can you talk?" the boy shook his head. "I see . . . this could pose a problem then. I

guess I'll just call you 'kid' for now. My name is Sasori." The boy nodded a small bit, smiling as best as he could. "Can you stand?" The boy again, shook his head. "Didn't think so. Well

then, I guess I'll have to carry you." Sasori slowly unzipped his cloak, slipping it off. He slowly pulled the boy up into a sitting position and putting the cloak on him. The boy only looked up

at Sasori with a concerned look. "Hm? Oh, me? Heh, I don't need to worry about the cold." He bundled the boy up as best as he could and picked him up, carrying him in one arm.

As they began to walk, the boy looked at Sasori in wonder. He had a tee shirt on and some chain mail underneath along with some pants and shoes but . . . he would

be freezing! On top of that, he had a strange line around his neck that made him look kind of like a puppet. Curiously, the boy reached up and touched it with his fingertips, only to pull his

hand back swiftly. Sasori didn't look at him but smiled a tiny bit. "Trust me; I'm about the most normal person you'll know when we get to the Akatsuki." The boys' eye widened a bit at

that note. This man, Sasori WAS a puppet! The boy wasn't scared but he WAS surprised. He thought he was the strangest thing in this world but, he was wrong.

Smiling at that, the boy closed his eyes, curling up in Sasori's chest. He had just met this man but he knew he was safe. How did he know? He could just tell. He felt as though, Sasori was

meant to meet him in the snow and that Sasori was meant to save him. That, however, could just be because he had never been shown kindness and was a bit overwhelmed.

-/-/-

Sasori let out a silent sigh of relief as he reached the Akatsuki hide out. Making some quick hand signs he removed the gen justu disguising the entrance and

entered. The boy was still asleep, oh well. Sasori put the disguise back up, entering the damp cave. He walked in silence, listening to the sound of his footsteps and the sound of dripping

water. The tunnel was rocky and dark. Thankfully, Sasori knew this path well and knew that a few feet ahead; there were glowing mushrooms that would light the rest of the way. Sure

enough, a few second later, there were. This meant he was almost there.

As he walked he looked back at the boy he was carrying. If he wanted, he could turn around and leave the boy, which, in the long run for him might be better.

However . . . Sasori just couldn't do that with this boy. He had left others for dead before but this boy was . . . different. "it's something in his eyes . . ." Sasori said to himself. The boys'

eyes just seemed to captivate Sasori and make him want to keep them alive. Keep them open. He wanted to see life in those beautifully sad blue orbs. And, now that he thought of it, he

had only seen one of the boys' eyes. For all he knew the other was a different color than the one he saw. Picturing that in his mind made Sasori even more curious about the boy. Sasori

knew better however. He could move the boys bang to see but he thought it better to have Konan, the nurse, take a look at his wounds first.

After a short while Sasori got to the end of the cave where two large doors sat menacingly. This however was a trick that Kisame, a fish like member had put up

one day. There was a small door knob sticking out of the doors which opened a normal sized door, leading Sasori into the living room or 'main hall' of the hide out. Once entering, noise

filled the air. The sound of video games being played, chatting and someone in the kitchen were heard. After Sasori closed the door he heard the game pause as Kisame grinned at him.

"Welcome back Sasori, took ya long enough. Get lost?" he joked sarcastically. "Hm. I refuse to dignify that with an answer. Where is Konan?" Kisame shrugged, eyes locked on the bundle

in Sasori's arms. "I think I saw her in her office." Hidan, a religious and quite strange, man piped up. He had his silver hair combed back like some freak from a popular wizard series (oh

yes, I went there Malfoy!) and had a book of Jason in front of him. On the other side of the room next to Kisame was Kisame's Partner, Itachi. He had long, jet black hair pulled into a low

pony tail with red eyes and what Konan called, Stress Wrinkles, on his face. He was also starring at the bundle in Sasori's possession. "Thank you, I'll go check there." He headed out of

the room, leaving the other members in confusion.

Sasori sped down the hall, reaching the infirmary in nothing but a few moments. He opened the door to the white room and saw Konan at her desk staking cards.

"Aye carrot top, what's up, loose screw?" Sasori said nothing, taking his cloak off of the boy and laying him on the bed. "No, this is what's up." Konan stood, rushing over and looking at

the boy who was slowly waking up. "Why did you-what is he doing here?!" she shouted in the loudest whisper she could. "Don't ask because I don't even have an answer. Do you think

you can help him out?" The boys' eyes slowly fluttered open as they spoke. "Yeah but what's Pain gonna say, huh?! He's gonna have a seizer!" The boy slowly looked at Sasori and the

strange woman next to him. She had blue hair with some pulled into a bun with a flower in the band. Where was he?

"I know, I know." Sasori sighed. "Look, will you help him or not?" Sasori looked at the boy who seemed a bit scared and confused. Konan followed his gaze and looked at

the boy, letting out a sigh of defeat once she saw his innocent eyes. "Fine, you win. But you owe me BIG time Sasori!" she snapped as Sasori smiled at her. "Thank you." He looked at the

boy again, kneeling to his eye level. "She's going to clean you up and treat your injuries, alright?" The boy nodded. "Alright then." Sasori stood again. "So, does he have a name?" Konan

asked, rubbing her head. "He doesn't talk. I think he might be a mute." The boy sat up a bit shaking his head. "Hm?" Sasori looked at him. "You aren't?" The boy again shook his head and

opened his mouth wide; making a face that resembled someone screaming. ". . . Did you . . . lose your voice from screaming?" The boy stopped and nodded. "Oh, I can fix that then."

Konan smiled, warming up to the cute child. "Let's get you in a hot bath first though, okay?" The boy looked away shyly but nodded a little. Sasori let out a small chuckle, and then sigh.

"Well, I better go report to Pain and tell him about the kid." Konan nodded. "Alright, come back when you're done." Sasori nodded, looking at the boy. "Be back soon. Have fun." And on

that note, he bowed to Konan and left.

Konan smiled then looked at the boy. "Okay, can you walk?" The boy stood on the floor, testing, and then nodded. "Good! Now, follow me." She chimed, making her

way to the bathroom with the boy close behind. Once they got in, Konan started the tub, setting out some soap, shampoo and other bath necessities. The boy watched as she pulled out

a towel, some shorts and a big tee shirt. "This is the closest we have to hospital cloths so when you're done just dry off and put those on, Kay?" The boy nodded and watched as Konan

left. He looked at the tub and smiled a little. This was gonna be nice.

-/-/-

"YOU DID WHAT?!" the orange haired man known as Pain boomed after Sasori broke the news. "How dare you bring a child into the Akatsuki! You had better have a damn

good reason for your stupid actions!" Sasori nodded. "That I do. First off, you yourself stated we needed new members. This boy is a wanted criminal in his village and would have been

killed if I had left him. Furthermore, he is wanted because people saw him as a threat. A mere child a threat? I gather he must have some form of threatening power that we could hone

and train for our advantage." Sasori finished, calmly waiting for a response.

Pain pondered this, twisting one of his cheek piercings. His brow was furrowed but slowly he sighed. "I suppose you're right. And if you start his training at this age he will be

very helpful for us later . . . fine, he can stay-HOWEVER," Pain sat up straight. "He is YOU responsibility and if he gets any into any trouble the blame goes directly to you." Sasori nodded,

holding back his smile. "Of course Pain, you shall not be disappointed." And with that, Sasori bowed and headed out of the room, leaving Pain in thought. "This . . . is going to bite me

back later . . ."

-/-/-

Sasori came back into the infirmary to see a blonde haired, blue eyed boy sitting on the medical bed. He had some bandages on his legs, feet and a band aid on his

cheek. "Is that . . .?" Konan laughed, coming back to the bed with her first aid kit. "Yep, cleaned him all up. I still have to examine his arms, back and chest. So, how'd it go?" Sasori smiled

at the boy. "Welcome to the Akatsuki." Konan looked over. "He said yes?!" Sasori nodded with a small smile. "Dang . . . you lucked out! Okay kid; let me see your arms." The boy did so.

"Okay, good. Now your hands." The boy shook his head swiftly. "Hm? Come on, let me see." The boy looked down. Sasori gently pushed Konan aside, cupping the boys' chin. "Don't be

scared. No one will judge you here." The boy bit his lip but slowly lifted his palms. There were two slits the same size on both. "Huh, that's odd." Konan said. As she went to touch one

she jumped a bit, seeing two tongues slide out and the clits open up like mouths, teeth and all. "W-well then . . . "She laughed at herself. "You startled me! That's pretty cool, do ya know

what they do?" the boy nodded with a little smile. "You'll have to tell me when we're done here. Now, please take off your shirt." The boy hesitated but looked at Sasori who nodded.

Slowly, the boy did so, making Konan Gasp. On the left side of his chest was a slit like the ones on his hands only this one had a strange tattoo around it and was stitched closed with old

rope. The boy looked away a bit. "This is a terrible stitch job! We have to re-do these." Konan stated as she went to get a needle and thread. The boy quickly shook his head, eyes wide

in fear. Sasori looked at him, then at the stitches. "When they did that . . ." the boy looked at him, still in panic. "They didn't numb the area, did they?" the boy slowly looked down,

nodding a bit. "Is that why you're scared or is it something else?" the boy shook his head, showing that Sasori was right. "Well," Konan smiled as she walked over. "If you lie down, I'll

numb it for ya." The boy looked up in disbelief but obeyed, still looking nervous. Sasori tapped his shoulder, making the boy look at him. "Just keep your eyes on me and you won't even

notice." The boy nodded and locked eyes with Sasori as Konan Began.

Both boys starred at one another, each one thinking curiously about the other. Sasori gently moved the boys bang out of his face to see that he was right and the boys

other eye was a different color. It was a lighter, more pale blue in comparison to the other. Letting the boys bang drop, Sasori froze as the boy tapped Sasori's cheek, amazed that it was

hard but warm. The boy smiled, tapping a little tune in Sasori's cheek, making Sasori smile a bit. This was the first time Sasori let someone touch him and examine him in curiosity and he

didn't know why he let this boy do it but seeing the boy get some enjoyment out of it just made Sasori feel a bit happy as well.

"Done!" Konan smiled as the boy looked at her in shock. He sat up and looked at his chest, checking to see if she was lying and smiling when he found that she wasn't.

"See, I told you." Sasori smiled and Konan stood up, putting away the kit and heading to the microwave that had just dinged. "It's done." She smiled, pulling out a mug of what appeared

to be tea. She walked over to the boy and handed it to him. "Drink this and you'll be talking right away!" The boy nodded and began to drink, chugging it down. "After this, you should

get him some food and show him around." Konan looked at Sasori who watched the boy. "I intend to." After a few large gulps, the boy put the cup down, letting out a gasp. "Well . . ."

Sasori smiled. "Let's see if it worked. "What's your name kid?" Slowly looking up, the boy smiled cutely and answered. "My name . . . is Deidara!"

* * *

**AUTHORS NOTE: XD didn't see that coming right?! JK so yeah, this was a pretty long chapter but I needed to get all this out so that the story could start, ya know? Oh, and the cheesy poem in the begging was by me ^_^ sorry if it was lame but I was up till 2 trying to start this thing so ya know. I think its funny, the inspiration song for this chapter are "Beautiful Disaster" by Kelly Clarkson . . . well, plz review and tell me what you think!**

**_PRAISE THE YAOI GODS!!!_**


	2. A nightmare and a Lullaby

**AUTHORS NOTE: Wow that was a lot bigger on my word document! On the story's page it was small but on my PC its 7 pages! (Damn double spacing!) I'll have to go in and fix that . . . OH! It also glitched in the title! My keyboard needs to be replaced cuz it won't type sometimes so instead of "Not" in the title it put "No" -__- I blame the government . . . so any way. Thanks a lot btw for the amazing reviews guys! You rock! Now don't go getting mad at me cuz I know I'm supposed to be working on my other one right now but I posted a new chapter And so far I've only gotten 1 review! Come on guys! Well, whatever XDDD Here's chapter two! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: (forgot about this) I don't own Naruto or the characters in this story. I only own the poem in the beginning and the plot**

* * *

"_Done!" Konan smiled as the boy looked at her in shock. He sat up and looked at his chest, checking to see if she was lying and smiling when he found that she wasn't. "See, I told you." Sasori smiled and Konan stood up, putting away the kit and heading to the microwave that had just dinged. "It's done." She smiled, pulling out a mug of what appeared to be tea. She walked over to the boy and handed it to him. "Drink this and you'll be talking right away!" The boy nodded and began to drink, chugging it down. "After this, you should get him some food and show him around." Konan looked at Sasori who watched the boy. "I intend to." After a few large gulps, the boy put the cup down, letting out a gasp. "Well . . ." Sasori smiled. "Let's see if it worked. "What's your name kid?" Slowly looking up, the boy smiled cutely and answered. "My name . . . is Deidara!"_

-/-/-

"Deidara . . ." Sasori repeated with a small smile.

"Nice to meet you Deidara!" Konan smiled sweetly.

"Yes, Welcome to the Akatsuki." Sasori scratched the back of his head with an awkward grin.

"Akatsuki . . ." Deidara pronounced each syllable slowly. "So . . . what is this 'Akatsuki', anyway?" He asked curiously.

"We'll get to that." Konan stated, grabbing a clip board. "First, we need to fill out your file. Now that you're a member, we need background information, reason for joining and a few other things so," She looked at Deidara.

"Let's start with your age. How old are you?"

"7 and ½" Deidara said in thought.

"Alrighty, eye color?" Konan lifted his bang a bit. "Deep blue and cloudy blue." She nodded, writing it down on her clip board.

Deidara played with the tip of his bang as his eyes watched the ground. So far, no one had hurt him. And they weren't disgusted by his chest like mother and father had been . . . how strange . . .

"Okay Deidara, what's your last name?"

Deidara looked up a bit, confused. "Last name?"

"You have one, don't you?" Konan asked, tapping her pencil a small bit.

". . . No." He looked down again. "Deidara is the only name I know that I'm willing to be called . . ." He mumbled the last part, swinging his feet on the side of the bed a little.

"Oh, okay then. Now, next question, what's your reason for joining the Akatsuki?"

Deidara thought for a bit, unsure how to answer till he looked at Sasori. Then, with a wide but shy grin he answered. "Saso-chan!"

Konan and Sasori confused looks for a second until Konan got it and started cracking up. "'Saso-chan?!'" she laughed. "D-don't tell me you mean Sasori here!" She laughed harder, holding her stomach.

"Yes . . . I do." Deidara said bashfully now, eyes falling to the floor with embarrassment.

Sasori shook off his shock and smiled a little bit, after sending Konan a glare. He slowly cupped Deidara's chin, gently leading him to lock gazes. "Is that what you want to call me?"

Deidara nodded a bit, cheeks tinted with a light shade of pink. "y-yes . . . is that okay?"

Sasori smiled a little bit more. "Of course it is."

Konan slowly stopped laughing, rubbing her eyes. "Oh that was so cute . . ." She sighed happily.

Sasori slowly let go of Deidara's chin, ruffling his hair with a smile.

"back to business," Konan cleared her throat. "Are you a criminal?"

Deidara thought for a bit, unsure.

"He is wanted for some reason." Sasori shrugged, jolting the answer into Deidara's head.

"I'm . . . not a criminal. . ." His head dropped a bit. "They called me 'the cursed one'" He bit his bottom lip as thoughts of the past flooded into his mind.

"'the cursed one'?" Konan asked, eyes softening a bit, confused. "why would they call you that?"

Sasori watched Deidara closely, sensing the pain in him. Slowly, Sasori placed his hand on Deidara's cheek, making him look up.

"Hey . . ." Sasori gave him a reassuring look. "You can tell us . . . no one here is going to shun or hurt you."

Sasori's words soothed Deidara enough for him to nod and take a deep breath. Slowly and cautiously, he began to explain his story.

". . . In my family, there is a story passed down through the generations of how every thousand years or so, a child is born. A child with a strange birth mark on his chest, resembling a tattoo. This is the sign of the one to bring the clan to an end. You see, almost everyone is born with slits on their hands, mostly the boys, that show where the mouth-" he looked at his hands"-will open. This is the normal power passed down through the clan. The cursed child however, is born with a third on the inside of his tattoo birth mark. That mouth doesn't open until the child turns 8 years old. Before that time, the child must be killed or un-speak able disaster will occur, wiping out the clan." Deidara shook a bit, eyes tearing.

"My clan made it tradition to kill the child when it reaches 7 ½ while it still poses no threat." He choked on some sobs that tried to escape, making Konan's eyes soften with sadness.

"Even though it was an old story, everyone believed it, and hated me." He rubbed his eyes.

"I never hurt anyone! But they still . . ." He sniffled as Sasori put a hand on his shoulder, sitting next to him on the medical bed.

"they would hit me-beat me- do everything in their power to somehow express their hatred. On my birthdays, they would beat me more than normal, saying stuff like 'one year down!'" He slowly began to stop crying, still rubbing his eyes.

"I couldn't take it. My mother wouldn't look at me. My father was disgusted by me. I had no home there. And in the beginning, I didn't hate them; I accepted their rage but . . . "His tears stopped.

"The day finally came when the planning and preparations began. They were going to kill me, and for the first time in my life, I was terrified at the thought. I had always been fine with dying before but . . . now that the day had arrived, I didn't want to."

He took a deep breath. "So I ran. I just ran. I had to get away as quickly as I could. So I ran through the alley ways and climbed the wall protecting our village. I jumped down into a pile of snow and heard people shouting. They knew I was gone. I got out of the snow I had landed in and ran as fast as I could but . . . I tripped. I hurt my ankle and couldn't move. I crawled out of the road and hid behind a tree, hoping the pain in my foot would go away before anyone found me."

"And that's when I found you . . . "Sasori finished, a bit shocked.

Deidara nodded. "no one had ever shown me any kindness but when I saw you and you gave me your snow hat . . ." He blushed a bit.

Sasori smiled a small bit, making Konan smile as well. "Well Deidara, sounds to me like you'll fit in just fine here."

"Really?" Deidara looked up at Konan, eyes wide with delight.

Konan nodded. "We are all here for various reasons. Some of us have murdered others, some have slaughtered entire clans. Others have been shunned from society." She grew serious.

"However, staying here means you will have to be trained in the ways of the shinobi. You will have to take people's lives if they oppose us. Do you understand?"

Deidara thought for a second but nodded. "I'm fine with that."

"good!" Konan grinned. "no then, I assume you'll want to sleep with _**Saso-chan**_, Right?"

Deidara nodded, looking at Sasori. "Is that okay?"

Sasori pulled his glare off of Konan, looking at Deidara's puppy eyes. ". . . ."

He sighed, giving in. "I suppose that would be fine . . ."

"Yay!" Deidara hugged Sasori with an excited grin on his face.

Sasori couldn't fight the small smile on his face as he patted Deidara's back. "Alright, calm down. Let's go introduce you to everyone."

Deidara and Konan nodded. "I'll go out and get him some cloths."

"Thank you Ko-chan!" Deidara grinned as Sasori led him out of the room, leaving Konan alone.

". . . Oh boy . . ."

-/-/-

Deidra was holding the sleeve of Sasori's cloak as they entered a large room which resembled a living room. There was a large couch in front of a coffee table which held several game systems on it, a chair in the corner next to a somewhat large book shelf and a door leading into what must have been the kitchen.

Upon entry, Deidara hid behind Sasori, shyness finally coming out and making Sasori raise a brow in confusion.

"Sasori!" Kisame shouted, pausing his 'tales of the abyss game', making Itatchi mad. He was about to have tear cast revitalize! (XD yeah, that was necessary)

Kisame looked at the blonde child peeking out from behind Sasori. "Hey!" He snarled a little. "Whatcha got there Sasori? Lunch?"

"Don't be absurd." Hidan walked over, peering at the child. "its much to late for lunch. Perhaps supper?"

Deidara hid more, shaking a bit, making Sasori agitated. "He's our new member if you must know. His name is Deidara and I suggest you give him some room."

Kisame and Hidan looked at each other, shrugged, and backed up. Itatchi (who at the time has not yet killed his family but is planning on it so he's like 13-14) walked over to Kisame, eyes the 'boy' who slowly emerged.

Sasori looked at Deidara, ushering for him to speak. "h-"Deidara began to talk. "Hello . . . ."

Kisame had dot eyes. "Uhm . . . Sasori, you sure this is a boy?"

Sasori was about to answer when Deidara's face heated. "I am to a boy!" This made Kisame and Hidan crack up and Itachi chuckle as he walked away. "Just teasin kid!" Kisame Laughed a bit, extending his hand.

"Names' Kisame hoshigaki."

Deidara nodded, not taking his hand. "Uhm . . . it's nice to meet you. . ." Deidara gave him a nervous smile.

Kisame backed up and let Hidan do his introduction. After, Sasori introduced Deidara to the remaining members. Zetsu, a plant like being who scared the life out of Deidara, Kakuzu who merely ignored the small boy because he didn't have any money and finally; Itachi Uchiha. Itachi merely blew Deidara off, not thinking he was worth the time of day.

After introductions were done, Deidara asked about the leader of the Akatsuki. Sasori told him that he would meet him later. He was still warming up to the fact they have a new member.

After explaining that, Sasori led Deidara to their room. Upon entry, Deidara's blue eyes lit up.

"Wow! Saso-chan this place is so cool!" Deidara ran around the room, admiring the many puppets and artistic pieces along the room.

"Thank you." Sasori smiled a bit, walking over to the bed he never used. Konan had dropped off a pair of pants and a tee shirt so Deidara would at least have Pajamas.

Deidara ran over in awe. "are those my new cloths?" He asked with the most innocent look Sasori had ever seen.

"Yes." He answered, hiding a stutter, handing the cloths over to Deidara. "they'll be your pajamas, alright?"

"Un" Deidara answered simply, already changing into the Pajamas.

"un?" Sasori questioned, getting the bed ready for Deidara.

"un." Deidara pulled his hair out of his cloths. "Its how I was told to answer back at the village. I usually say it at the end of every one of my sentences but I didn't want to get on anyone's nerves so I held it back today."

"I see." Sasori finished up making the bed. "Well, its fine by me if you say it. There's nothing wrong with it."

Deidara grinned. "Okay . . . so, where do I sleep Saso-chan?"

Sasori looked at him oddly. "The bed of course."

"B-but- that's your bed!" Deidara blushed a bit.

"is there something wrong with that?" Sasori quirked a brow.

"N-no but . . . where will you sleep?" Deidara looked at the ground shyly.

"Hm? Oh, I don't need to sleep." Sasori pointed to the line on his neck, showing he was a puppet.

"Oh . . ." Deidara nodded. "Forgot. But you still need rest, don't you?"

"No, not really. Enough questions. You need to get some sleep." Sasori pointed to the bed.

"Okay, un." Deidara gave into his old habit, climbing into the bed and under the covers.

Sasori tucked him in gently. This was the first time he'd ever felt this way. He . . . he wanted to protect Deidara. He wanted to keep him safe from the tortures of his past. He wanted to keep Deidara with him. He had no idea why. And he wouldn't, for years to come. (Because that is what the god of this world AKA ME! D)

Deidara curled up a bit, amazed by how comfortable a bed could be! "Thank you, un."

Sasori nodded, slowly standing.

_-/-/-_

About an hour later, Sasori was yanked out of his puppet building zone by a small yelp that came from the bed behind him. Turning around, He saw Deidara, tossing over, eyes winced and brow furrowed.

"Nightmares . . ." Sasori muttered.

He hadn't had one sine he was a child but he remembered how bad they could be.

Slowly, he stood and walked over, placing a hand on Deidara's four-head.

The blonde boys' eyes shot open as he shot up. Eyes wide as he panted.

". . . Deidara?" Sasori sat on the bed, hand on Deidara's shoulder. Deidara turned and looked at Sasori, eyes swelling in fear. "I-I'm sorry!"

"Sorry?"

"I didn't mean to disturb you, un!" Deidara rubbed his eyes, not wanting to cry.

"Deidara, calm down its fine." Sasori smiled reassuringly.

Deidara looked up, sniffling. "R-really?"

Sasori nodded. "Come on, let's get you to bed." Sasori re-fluffed the pillow as Deidara began to calm down a bit.

"There, now lie down."

Deidara slowly obeyed, trembling still. "S-Saso-chan?"

"Yes?" Sasori pulled the blanket back on Deidara.

"Would . . . you stay with me . . . here, until I fall asleep?"

Sasori looked at him oddly but nodded a small smile on his face. Slowly he laid down, a bit happy when the small boy curled into his chest. "I might not be that comfortable to sleep with."

Deidara shook his head. "No . . . you're warm." He yawned, still trembling.

He was still frightened. Sasori sighed, holding Deidara when it hit him. The song his mother would sing to him whenever he was frightened by a nightmare. Clearing his throat, he slowly ran his fingers through Deidara's hair as he began to sing smoothly.

"_Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around_." Deidara looked up shyly.

"_Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around_." Sasori kept his eyes away from Deidara's, afraid of being captivated by them.

"_Demons are prowling everywhere, now a days_." Sasori caressed Deidara's cheek, only to go back to his hair.

"_I'll send em' howling, I don't care, I got ways_." Deidara slowly smiled, easing into Sasori's gentle touch.

"_No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare_" Deidara's eye lids began to droop shut.

"_Other can desert you-not to worry whistle, I'll be there . . ."_

Deidara curled up into a small ball, soothed by the smoothness of Sasori's angelic voice.

"_Demons will charm with a smile for a while . . _."

His voice was low but he was obviously not a bass.

"_But in time . ._ ."

Too low to be a tenor . . .

"_Nothing can harm you, not while I'm . . . around_."

Maybe Deidara would ask in the morning . . .

And with that last thought, the blonde slowly drifted off into his dreams, lulled by Sasori's lullaby.

* * *

**A/N: lol. Yeah, Sweeny Todd I know but why not? This was originally a RP I did with an old friend way back when. I did a crap load of tweaking though, and since we talked out the RP I had to do the rest by memory. Oh well! That just means I can add my own twists! D**

**So yeah, I'm actually thinking about having a time skip in the next chapter but I'm not sure. REVIEW ANDS TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK**

**Little FYI so people reading my other fic, I'm actually almost doe with the next chapter so yeah XD**

**PRAISE THE YAOI GODS!!!!**

(**praise them**!)


	3. New Home

**A/N: Hey people! Hope you liked that last chapter and thank you so much for the reviews! I think I know what I'm going to do with the whole time skip thingy lol! So, I hope you don't find Sasori singing to Deidara cheesy or anything. ._.' I thought it was cute XD oh well. So, here is chapter three!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto; I do own the beginning poem and plot though.**

* * *

_Running._

_He was running as fast as his feet would carry him._

_What was behind him? He couldn't remember._

_But he had to get away._

_He had to run._

_He ran faster and faster till suddenly-_

Deidaras' eyes shot open as he jumped a bit. He was about to sit up when he noticed he could not. Some one . . .was holding him?

Looking up, Deidara saw the man who had held him through the night.

Sasori.

His eyes were closed and his hair hung gently in his face. He had one arm wrapped gently around Deidaras' waist and the other around his shoulders.

Deidara shyly smiled, remembering the night before. Sasori had sung to him. He had saved him from the nightmare that always seemed to haunt him.

Slowly and cautiously, Deidara lifted his hand, gently touching Sasori's hair. It was soft, not quite like silk but kind of like . . .

Deidara was jerked out of his thoughts when someone pounded at the door, shouting.

"Hey! Sasori get your ass out here! It's your turn to cook!"

It was Kisame.

Looking back to Sasori, Deidara blushed when he saw Sasoris' eye lids open slightly. He blinked a few times, only to shoot up, eyes wide. He . . . slept?

"Saso-chan?" Deidara questioned quietly, watching as Sasori stretched and yawned silently.

"Yes Deidara?" Sasori scratched the back of his head.

"Why did you lie to me, un?" He asked in a bit of a disappointed tone.

"Lied? Oh, the sleeping thing . . ." Sasori looked at the wall across the room.

"I wasn't lying. That's the first time I've slept in years . . ."

Deidaras' eyes grew wide as he sat up on his knees. "Years?! That's incredible, un!"

Sasori looked at Deidara oddly before chuckling. "I suppose. You seem much happier today."

Deidara blushed a bit, nodding. "you . . . helped me sleep last night, thank you."

Sasori was about to speak when there was another knock at his door.

"come in." He called, standing up.

Konan entered the room, a bag in her hand. "I got him some cloths." She grinned, looking over at Deidara. "Sleep well?"

He nodded.

Konan smiled happily. "well, I guess I'll see you at breakfast." She handed the cloths to Sasori, waving as she headed out the door, closing it behind her.

Sasori let out a small sigh, setting the bag next to Deidara and opening it.

"hm . . . we're going to start your training today so . . ." He pulled out a black tank top, followed by matching Capri pants and Ninja shoes.

"Put these on." Sasori gave them to Deidara who nodded, pulling off the t-shirt from the night before.

Sasori walked over to his desk, pulling out a brush and a strip of cloth. He looked at the two and got an idea.

Deidara finished sliding on his pants as Sasori turned around. "Deidara, come sit in this chair." He pointed to his desk chair.

Deidara raised a brow but nodded, walking over and sitting down with a curios look upon his innocent face.

Slowly and gently, Sasori began to brush Deidaras' hair.

Deidara tensed a bit before slowly smiling and letting Sasori do as he wished.

Sasori continued brushing in awe. Deidaras' hair was neither soft nor rough. It was more . . . like the feathers of an angel . . .

_Or a bird . . ._

Sasori thought, smiling a small bit.

Yes, a bird. That's what Deidara reminded him of.

A small bird, abandoned and still learning how to fly.

Sasori gently began to brush some of Deidara's hair back, pulling it into a high pony tail.

Deidara smiled. This was the first time anyone, other than himself, had brushed his hair. It felt nice, relaxing . . . . But mostly nice!

Sasori tied the hair back, looking over his work.

Deidara looked up at Sasori, one eye showing. "How does it look, un?"

"Hm hm . . . I think it suits you." Sasori chuckled, grabbing his mothers' old hand mirror that had been sitting on the desk.

"Take a look for yourself."

Deidara shyly looked in the mirror, eyes widening in delight. "Oh! Saso-chan I love it, un!"

Sasori smiled. "Good, now then, shall we head downstairs?"

"Okay, un!" Deidara hopped out of the chair happily, running to the door.

"Be careful, you still have those injuries."

"Hm? Oh! Those are almost healed, un!"

"What?"

"Yeah, un. It comes with the whole 'cursed child thing'"

"I see . . . ." Sasori nodded a bit, before walking over to the door.

"Let's go then."

_-/-/-_

"Its about time!" Kisame shouted once Sasori and Deidara entered the room.

"yes, honestly Sasori, its not right to keep us waiting." Hidan scolded, reading his bible.

"Oh, my apologies, I had forgotten I lived with a group of infidels who cant even cook their own food."

Deidara giggled a bit, stopping once Kisame glared over at him. "hey . . . he looks different today . . . "

"yes Kisame, a night of sleep, change of cloths and hair can do that." Sasori remarked sarcastically, heading into the kitchen, little Deidara following quickly.

Sasori stopped in the kitchen door way. "you stay here Deidara. Find us each a seat and wait for me to finish cooking."

Deidara looked up confused but nodded sadly, walking back to the dining hall where the others were waiting.

Shyly, Deidara looked up and down the tabled, looking for two vacant chairs, finding a pair between Zetsu and Kisame . . .

Deidara swallowed hard, walking over slowly and sitting in the chair closer to Kisame.

"Hm?" Kisame looked at him, grin spreading on his face.

"Well, good morning newbie, how'd you sleep?" Kisame asked, sarcasm in his voice. "Did Sasori make you sleep on the floor?"

"n-no, un." Deidara stuttered nervously. "He let me sleep in his bed . . ."

Kisames' jaw dropped, as did Hidan. Itatchi, on the other side of Kisame, glanced over.

"Y-yeah, un. He told me I could . . ."

"_Interesting"_ **"Indeed . . ." **Zetsu spoke, two voices escaping his lips.

Deidara jumped a bit, hair standing on end.

"did you pay him?" Kakuzu asked, suddenly curious.

"N-no un. . . " Deidara answered, cheeks warm from all the attention.

He hoped Sasori would hurry . . .

_**Mean while, in the Kitchen**_

Sasori hummed quietly to himself as he cooked.

He had three skillets out. One was cooking bacon, another was frying up some pancakes and the third was being used for scrambled eggs.

Sure, the breakfast was simple but whatever Sasori cooked always came out tasting gourmet so nobody would complain.

Sasori flipped a pancake onto Deidaras' plate and rushed to the cupboard. While he was grabbing cups, juice and milk, his scorpion like tail was scrambling the eggs.

Once Sasori returned, he took over and began pouring juice and milk with his tail.

Oh yeah, THAT'S multi-tasking baby.

_-/-/-_

Sasori came out, plates full of food in each arm, and some on his tail. He raised a brow when he saw Deidara practically hiding in his chair, face red.

With narrowed eyes, he quickly passed out everyone's breakfast, sitting next to Deidara.

Sasori of course, did not have breakfast, since he was a puppet, and merely drank a cup of coffee.

Deidara slowly eased out of his shy position, happy and feeling safe now that Sasori was there. Slowly, he began to eat, eyes widening in shock after the first bite.

Sasori chuckled a bit, looking at Deidara. "Is it good?"

Deidara nodded quickly, continuing to eat.

Sasori smiled warmly, watching him.

Sasori was so transfixed, he didn't notice the others starring at him, brows raised.

". . . well I'll be damned." Kisame finally spoke, jerking Sasori out of his thoughts.

"hm?" Sasori sat up straight, sipping his coffee.

"you're being NICE!" Kisame exclaimed, Hidan gasping.

Deidara looked at Sasori curiously, chewing on some eggs.

Sasori's eyes narrowed a bit, glaring at Kisame. "oh really now, fish stick? I hadn't noticed."

Deidara giggled a bit, stopping once Kisame shot a glance at him.

"Well excuse me Sasori, it just un-like you to be so . . . nice. Especially with a kid."

Sasori sipped his coffee, refusing to respond to Kisame.

Deidara continued to look at Sasori, eyes full of unanswered questions.

_-/-/-_

After breakfast (Zetsu and Kisame were stuck with dishes) Sasori led Deidara out of the dinning hall and back into the hallway that led to the bedrooms.

"Where are we going saso-chan, un?"

Sasori let out a small sigh. "you have to meet our leader . . . pain."

Deidaras' eyes widened. "R-really, un?!"

"Yes Deidara. But, before we do," Sasori paused, looking at Deidara seriously.

"Pain is not a very . . . charming man. When you address him you must address him as 'leader' or 'sir'. Don't quiver in front of him and don't act like a child."

Deidara bit his lip nervously but nodded.

"And whatever you do, DON'T stare at his piercings."

Deidara swallowed hard before nodding again.

Sasori nodded back, beginning to walk again, followed by the nervous Deidara.

A few moments later, Sasori stopped. In front of them were two, dark looking doors. They had nine Japanese symbols going across the top, each one in a circle of color.

Deidaras' jaw dropped at the sight of the intimidating doors.

". . . Deidara . . ." Sasori sighed, putting his finger underneath Deidaras' chin, lifting it and closing Deidaras' mouth.

"s-sorry, un." Deidara stuttered.

"yes. Well then, shall we?" Sasori knocked on one of the doors.

The knock echoed and a reply was heard.

"Enter . . ."

The voice was not as frightening as Deidara had feared. He slowly eased up and followed Sasori inside, only to be taken back by the Akatsuki leaders face.

He had piercings.

A LOT of piercings.

He was sitting at the base of two large, hand shaped statues. His hair was spiky and orange and he possessed reddish eyes.

"Greetings, leader. This is Deidara." Sasori spoke, voice respectful.

Deidara bowed nervously. "i-it is a pleasure, un. Thank you very much for allowing me to stay-" Deidara bit his lip and Sasori smiled a small bit.

"Hm . . . indeed." Pain stood. "I am your new leader, Deidara. I trust you know this much."

"Yes sir, un. Sasori has informed me of the training I will have to go trough and the lives I will have to take." He remained in a bowing position.

"oh he has, has he?" Pain smirked a bit.

"Well then, Deidara, it's time we test to see what you know already." Pain began to walk over, stopping five feet away.

"pardon, un?" Deidara stood up straight, confused.

Sasori tensed. "Leader, I would kindly like you to reconsider. He has had no prior training and will be defenseless."

"I won't kill him Sasori, so calm down." Pain smirked, getting into a fighting stance, making Deidaras' eyes wide but slowly narrow a bit in understanding.

Deidara curled his hair behind his ears, copying Pains' stance, legs trembling. He had never actually fought someone before, but he had watched the boys back at the stone village train all the time. He had a general idea on how to block and do simple attacks, on top of that, he was extremely good at focusing in on others attacks and copying him.

Sasori looked at Deidara a bit worried, taking a few steps away.

"hm hm, shall we then?" and with that, pain was zipping towards Deidra, whose eyes were locked onto his movement.

Just as pain was about to strike, Deidara dodged him, only to be struck down (he was hit on the back of his neck) by a clone.

Deidara fell to the ground, wincing in pain.

Sasori stopped himself from running over to the boy, jaw tight.

"Hm, very good for a beginner." Pain walked over to Deidara, looking down at him. "you are the first trainee to escape that first attack. I'm impressed."

Deidaras' eyes lit up as he stood, rubbing his neck.

"I see much potential in you. Sasori, you two may leave now. I have to get to work on his papers."

With a nod, Sasori looked at Deidara, who ran over with a small smile on his face.

Sasori did not look so pleased.

Did Deidara do something wrong?

And with that thought, his smile faded as he slowly looked down.

_-/-/-_

Once they were back in the room, Deidara sat on the bed, biting his bottom lip.

Sasori closed the door and locked it. After, he turned to Deidara, smiling a small bit. "I'm proud of you."

Deidaras' head jerked up in confusion. "WH-what!? I thought you were mad, un!"

Sasori rose a brow with a small smirk. "what made you think that?" as he spoke, Sasori sat next to Deidara.

"Well . . . you just seemed mad after the fight . . . "

"oh, yes. I was not made at you, I was mad at leader for doubting my choice in members but I'm fine now." Sasori smiled a bit more. "I was also very impressed Deidara. You did great and I think leader likes you."

Deidaras' eyes lit up, grin forming on his lips. "Does that mean I get to stay?"

Sasori nodded, feeling something inside his fake rib cage warm up. He brushed it aside though.

"YAY!!!!" Deidara tackled Sasori into a hug, making Sasori laugh a bit in shock.

"hey!" Sasori tickled Deidara a bit, chuckling as Deidara squirmed and giggled.

* * *

**A/N: yay adorableness!!!**

**You know, I thought going to school would really interfere with my stories but it's actually helping me o.O**

**LOL, gives me something to do in the mornings.**

**Oh, plz check out my profile, I have a few poles up I would like you guys to vote on plz, that is, after you REVIEW!!!!!**

**ily**


	4. Filler

**A/N: yo peeps how you doing? So . . . I only got like . . . . 1 review. Really? I thought you all liked my story ;~; you make me sad!**

**LOL. Maybe I'll . . . . stop writing until I get reviews . . . HA! Ya right like I could do that. (I'm horrible) So yeah, this will be the SHORTEST chapter ever . . . gah. I know, short chapters suck but this is going to be the first time skip so . . . ya know, need the dramatic montage sequence. –sigh- well here you go, and for faithful readers, I will give you a spoiler after the chapter ;D**

**DISCLAIMER: heh, I WISH I owned Naruto**

* * *

The years progressed just like that.

In public or during a training sequence Sasori was hard and serious.

Then, once he and Deidara were alone in the bedroom, he was fun and kinder.

Deidara loved it. He was happy in his new home and, thought they still creeped him out; he was making friends with the other members of the Akatsuki.

There wasn't a thing he didn't like. The training was fun; the food was better than what he had been fed back in the stone village and on top of that, Sasori was teaching him more than just shinobi fighting skills.

He was teaching him about art.

Something Deidara had never thought about or tried to create.

And boy did he love it.

Sasori taught him all forms of art, Painting, sketching, clay molding and wood work. Deidara loved them all.

Two of which, Deidara liked in particularly. Those two were clay molding and sketching.

Ironically enough both helped with his family jutsu. The mouths he possessed on his hands actually devoured any raw clay fed to them and produced magnificent molding clay which, given a few squeezes, turned into superb models of art.

Thanks to some research done by Konan, they managed to turn this talent into a weapon for Deidara.

How did they manage that? Easy, bought him explosive clay.

Of course, he wasn't able to use it quite yet.

His second art skill, sketching, helped more than Sasori thought it would. Sure Deidara could just sculpt after he had the clay but he preferred to plan what he was going to make. He told Sasori, it made his artwork more meaningfully to him.

After stating this, Deidara began to sketch rough drafts of what he wanted his artwork to look like or, plans he had for the future.

Sasori was proud of him.

This is how Deidaras' life went for 5 ½ years.

Those years would soon prove to be the most . . . content years that Deidara spent at the Akatsuki.

For afterwards. . .

On his 13th birthday . . .

His life would be a confusing cyclone of mixed and, misunderstood emotions.

He would love.

Then he would hate.

Then he would resent.

Then he would fear.

And then, if he made the wrong choice. . .

He would be alone again.

With no one to blame . . .

But himself.

* * *

**A/N: BLEH! I know this is THE shortest chapter you will ever see in your life and I'm sorry but I had to have a little filler thing. –sigh- oh well. How'd you like my ending? ;D suspenseful, no? makes you curious, right? Haha! Well, I'll have you know now, I do not intend on giving this fanfiction an ending like my MelloNear one. I'm even**


	5. Lucky Thirteen?

**A/N: bleh, I know. Last chapter was hella short and kinda blah but I had to do it. NOW stuff kinda starts off I guess you could say ^-^' the stuff you've been reading is basically an opening I guess XD**

**Well yeah, here's chapter five, enjoy.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto. If I did, people would be gay.**

**|| "**

** D**

**|| "**

**

* * *

**

_5 years later_

Sasori smiled a bit as he looked over at the sleeping teen in his bed.

Yes, that's right. Deidara was now a Teenager. Today was his 13th birthday.

O-oh joy . . .

Sasori hurried out the door, closing it quietly and heading down stairs.

Now, I know what you're thinking. This was a high ranking group of criminals that made the strongest shinobi tremble at the sight of them. They kicked puppies for god sakes. They wouldn't care about a simple birthday, would they?

WRONG

Oddly enough, everyone got involved when it came to birthday preparations.

Except Itachi.

But we don't care about him right now.

Sasori hurried through the hallways of the Akatsuki, rushing into the living room.

The room was decked out in all sorts of birthday decorations.

Kisame, unable to blow up balloons, was setting up the DDR and karaoke systems on the wide screen. Kakuzu was checking finances and budget to make sure they didn't get 'to' carried away. In the corner of the room, was Itachi . . . reading.

(But again, he don't matter)

Konan was in the kitchen, gathering up ingredients for Sasori to make the cake. Pain was helping Hidan blow up balloons and last but not least, Zetsu was wrapping presents.

With a heavy sigh, Sasori ran into the kitchen. "Konan, I can take over now, would you go and make sure he doesn't come down early?"

Konan nodded, hurrying out of the kitchen and leaving Sasori to his cooking.

Ya~ay . . .

_-/-/-_

_Running._

_He was running as fast as his feet would carry him._

_What was he running __**from**__?_

_Nothing._

_He was running __**to**__ something._

_Or, someone._

_It was all dark in this world._

_Everything was black._

_Well, that is, everything except the destination in front of Deidaras' face._

_Panting, he kept running, eyes lighting up once he reached the light._

_Glowing._

_He was glowing like an angel._

_Standing before him, and holding out one of his perfect hands, was Sasori._

_Deidara slowly reached out to take his hand-_

_**CRASH**_

Deidara was awakened by a loud crash downstairs, followed by vicious swearing.

Sitting up groggily, Deidara yawned, rubbing his eyes.

"Mn . . . un?" He looked around.

The room was empty.

"Sasori-Danna?" His eyes combed the room, making him frown. He could have woken him at least. With a heavy sigh, Deidara slumped out of bed, stripping himself of last night's pajamas. He grabbed himself a fresh pair of cloths, beginning to brush his hair. Why Sasori hadn't woken him up?

With yet another sigh, Deidara put his hair up into a pony tail, letting the back flow down. That's how Sasori liked it . . .

Smiling a bit into the mirror, Deidara ran into Sasori's bathroom and began to brush his teeth. Moments later, after finishing his wake up process, he headed for the door to find out what the crash had been.

_-/-/-_

"You're kidding me!" Kisame groaned as he looked at his now broken DDR mat that Itachi had –ahem- accidentally kicked after a slight complaint about his lack of help. (Stupid moody 19 year old . . . .)

Sasori peeked out of the kitchen and rolled his eyes. "I'll fix it; can someone watch the cake timer?"

"Sure." Hidan paused his balloon blowing, heading into the kitchen.

It took Sasori no more than a few moments to fix the matt with its simple design.

"There." He sighed, standing up. "Kisame, finish up in here, I am going to finish with the cake."

After Sasori entered the kitchen, Hidan came back out, a pondering look on his face.

"Something the matter?" Kisame asked, finally hooking up the game.

"Hm?" Hidan looked up. "Oh, I was just thinking . . ." He sat on the couch next to pain who was recovering from light headed-ness. (Balloon blowing is a lot of work!)

"About?" Kisame sat on the floor, scratching his head.

"Well . . . I'm quite sure I'm not the only one to notice this but . . . Sasori, before the blonde brat arrived here, took no care in affairs such as this one. Sure he would help set up but . . . whenever it has something to do with Deidara he seems to be more . . . what's the word . . ."

"Motivated? Active? Controlling?"

"All of the above." Pain spoke with a small sigh. "This goes with his training as well. I've never seen Sasori so hard, yet patient."

Everyone nodded in agreement, thinking over the strange behavior.

_-/-/-_

Deidara opened the bedroom door, eyes widening as he was greeted by an over smiling Konan. "hi there Deidara!"

"u-uhm . . . good morning Ko-chan." Deidara tried to walk around her but she quickly stepped in front of him.

"and just where are you going young man?"

Deidara raised a brow. "I'm going to the kitchen, un"

"Hah!" She laughed. "why would you want to go there?"

He had an obviously confused look upon his face as he held his stomach. "well . . . I DID just wake up, un." He tried to walk past her again only to be blocked again. Frowning he gave Konan a questioning look.

"Why won't you let me through, un?" Deidara kept trying to get by.

"You can't go down there yet!" Konan kept blocking him.

Swiftly, Deidara dodged under Konans' legs and booked it down the hall. "Hey!" Konan chased after him.

_-/-/-_

Sasori smiled a bit, wiping his forehead with a little sigh of relief. The cake was perfect!

It was vanilla with lemon filling (Deidaras' favorite) on the inside. On the outside it was covered with white frosting as the main color with a ring of blue around the edges of the top. In the middle of the circular pastry were thirteen blue and yellow candles. Yes, this cake was ready.

Sasori quickly put a glass lid over it, removing his apron. He straightened his hair and peered into the living room. "Alright, is everything ready?"

Kisame gave him a thumbs up, everyone standing and getting ready to hide.

"Okay then, let's go!"

_-/-/-_

Deidara panted as he continued to run through the tunnel like walls of the Akatsuki. It was kind of like his dream. The halls were dark and he was, maybe not purposely, looking for Sasori.

Deidara burst into the living room, freezing as the lights shot on and everyone jumped out, shouting.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

_Oh duh!_

Deidaras' eyes were wide as he looked around the colorful room, heat slowly hitting his cheeks as he began to grin.

But . . .

"where's Saso-chan?"

As he spoke, Konan finally caught up, panting.

"hm hm." Deidara heard a chuckle come from the kitchen door, looking over, stood Sasori, cake in his hands.

Deidara smiled shyly, feeling his heart skip a beat for a second.

What was that?

Why did he suddenly feel . . .

Sasori cut off his thoughts, setting the cake down on the coffee table. "Come on Deidara, I didn't spend all day on this for you to gawk at me."

Deidara blushed fervently, running over with a goofy smile.

"Sorry, un!" Deidara took a whiff of the cakes delicious aroma.

"Mm . . . What kind is it, un?"

Sasori took out a lighter, shaking his head. "You'll find out."

Slowly, Sasori lit the candles

And the party began

Everyone laughed and cheered as Deidara blew out the candles. Everyone was bustling and grabbing slices, eager to get to the presents and dancing.

Deidara took one bite of the cake and gasped, looking at Sasori. "Vanilla with lemon filling?! Saso-chan that's my favorite, un!"

Sasori smiled a bit, nodding.

"Come on! Open your presents!" Konan grinned, nudging Deidara.

"Okay, un." Deidara smiled eagerly.

Kisame got Deidara a new kunai set, blue edition, which he promised worked best when under water.

Konan got him a new set of hair products to help with his 'teen rebellion'.

Kakuzu . . . gave him an IOU

Pain got him a new type of explosive clay and various other exploding materials.

Zetsu got him two things, since his personalities couldn't decide. He got him a flower and new jutsu scrolls.

Hidan got him the same thing he always bought everyone . . .

The book of Jason . . .

And Itachi . . . again, he doesn't matter, He just sat by the doorway, eyes boring into the back of Deidaras' head. He had a present but . . .he would wait till Deidaras' future birthday. And with a smirk, he left.

But again, he doesn't matter!

After getting all his gifts, Deidara looked at Sasori with confusion. "Saso-chan?"

"Hm? Oh, I'll give you mine later." Sasori smiled a bit, curling his hair behind his ear.

Oh . . .

That was their secret signal.

It meant Sasori probably didn't want the others to know.

"Okay!" Kisame yelled. "What first, Karaoke or DDR?"

"Let Deidara pick!" Konan frowned, eyes rolling.

"I think we should play . . . DDR first!" Deidara beamed, standing up.

And so they all began to play DDR, everyone giving up after a while as Deidara and Kisame raced to beat Itachis' high score of all perfects and one amazing. They each chose the same song, Butterfly by

. . .

On expert.

The battle was fierce, the steps were ridicules and neither one of them was ready to lose. Konan began cheering for Deidara, making Kisame falter slightly, but he quickly regained himself as Hidan cheered for him. Sasori smirked, watching the two of them. He knew Deidara would win, he just needed more motivation. "come one Deidara, you can beat this washed up fish." That was all Sasori needed to do. He just said one thing and all of a sudden Deidaras' feet were everywhere, moving at impeccable speed! He was hitting every step so perfectly, his rainbow meter actually burst!

The sudden distraction made Kisame slip, fall and lose.

"I . . . I won!" Deidara jumped up and down, grinning.

"Woo! You did it Dei!" Konan gave him a high five as the high score was changed to have Deidaras' name, not Itachis'.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's play karaoke already." Kisame grumbled, making Sasori chuckle a bit.

"Okay!" Deidara nodded, sitting on the couch with Sasori.

Kisame went first, singing 'blue' by a European/Australian band.

He scored all but 6 perfects.

Next was Konan who sang 'le disco' by shiny toy guns.

She got the same as Kisame.

After her, it was Hidans' turn. He sang some song about god.

Kakuzu sang 'rich girl' by Gwen staffani.

Zetsu sang a duet with himself that creeped everyone out to such an extent that NO ONE knew what he even sang.

Pain sang 'hero's come back' by nobodyknows+ which he did amazing on.

Then it was Deidaras' turn. With full confidence, he strutted his way up to the mic., beginning to sing his current favorite song, 'pop princess' by the clique five. He got in front of everyone, smirk on his face. The music started and his hips began to move with the beat, swaying his long hair, he began to sing.

"_I lost myself at your show last night! Looking _at_ your sparking eyes, in the middle of in the middle of a fresher crowd."_

Everyone watched, Konan tapping her feet and Sasori chuckling by his enthusiasm.

"_you keep living like you're a movie star, but tell me who you really are when the lights go down."_

Kisame watched Deidara closely, smirking when he saw that his eyes were focused solely on Sasori.

Deidaras' dancing continued well into the last chorus.

"_Pop princess hold my ha~and! Pop princess I'm a Fa~an! Pop princess I need you now! So baby turn your lo~ove on full!"_

Everyone clapped as Deidara sat down, grinning like crazy.

He sat next to Sasori. "aren't you going to sing, Saso-chan, un?"

"He he . . . no thank you . . . "Sasori replied as everyone began to talk.

"But you sing to me all the time-"

Sasori curled his hair behind his ear. "Later." He whispered.

Deidara frowned but slowly nodded.

-/-/-

After the party, Sasori silently led Deidara back to their bedroom where he had the blonde teen sit on the bed while he closed the door.

After that was done, Deidara spoke. "Saso-chan, why wouldn't you sing at my birthday, un?" He asked, feeling a bit pained on the inside yet . . . not being able to place the reason why.

"Well . . ." Sasori scratched his head bashfully. "I've never really . . . done karaoke with the guys before and quite frankly . . . I'm a bit . . . embarrassed by the idea." Sasori quickly changed the subject. "on another note, wouldn't you like your birthday present?" Sasori asked, hurrying over to his drawers.

Deidara was a bit shocked at first but slowly smiled. Sasori? Embarrassed? It made Deidara feel warm inside.

He was quickly yanked out of his thoughts when he heard small clattering from his feet. Looking down, his eyes widened.

For, next to his feet, was a small, Sasori modeled puppet. It was looking up at him with its big eyes and looked away when another puppet waddled over. Only this one was modeled after Deidara.

The teens eyes lit up as the puppets jumped onto the bed, bowing politely.

Sasori, still by his dresser, smiled as he controlled the puppets, making them do as he pleased.

After a while, the puppets fell and Deidara picked them up, hugging them. "oh thank you, un!"

Sasori walked over, smiling. "that's not all, I've arranged for you to get your own room. It will take another month or so to construct but no worries." He sat on the bed, falling over when Deidara tackled him.

"Thank you so much!"

Sasori laughed as he tickled the teen boy above him, pinning him to the bed as he continued with his tickle torture.

Little did he know, that on the outside Deidara was laughing, But on the inside he was getting a strange feeling in the pit of his heart. He and Sasori had wrestled like this before but now . . . the position made Deidara . . . shy?

The thought continued to bug him well into the night, and bugged him even more, when Sasori slept next to him.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! I know this made the Akatsuki a bit spazzy but IDK, that's how I see them acting when no one's around!**

**So, for those faithful readers who keep replying, I now have a surprise for you!**

**Whoever leaves the longest, best reply ever, will appear in the next chapter with me as the people building Deidaras' new room! ;D cuz I like including my friends in my stories.**

**R&R**

**ILY**

**PRAISE THE YAOI GODS!!!!**


	6. Forshadowing Dangers

**A/N: Hey guys! How are ya? Look, I know this chapter took friggen forever and I am soooooo sorry! I've been having issues with my crappy school and lack of self esteem. Oh and I recently discovered that I hate people!**

**;~;**

**But I need to just suck it up and wait till my transfer goes through ;D So anyway, congrats to my secret contest winners, you will be in this chapter with me! Woot! **

**IMPORTANT!!!!!!**

**I can't remember where I put my notes on this story and I can't find if I put in the little note about Itachi so I'm putting it here.**

**IF YOU DON'T READ THIS YOU WILL BE CONFUSED!!!!**

**Okay when Deidara gets into the Akatsuki at age 7 ½ (this is a bit AU) Itachi is roughly 10 and a half, or at least in that general area. So, now that Deidara is 13, he is about 16-17 ish, alright? This is important!!!!!!!**

**ILYA**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the people mentioned in this chapter ('Cept mwah)**

* * *

-Days after the birthday party-

Kisame growled as there was a knock on the Akatsuki doors, making his character drop the biggest tomato he had ever grown! He was going to give that to tori too (Rune Factory for DS)!

Grumbling to himself, he went to the door, opening it and raising an eye brow.

Standing before him were three girls.

In the middle was the shortest of the three girls (5'3?). She had a smile plastered onto her face and red glasses. She had dark brown eyes and a layered bob hair cut. Her hair was two colors, mostly brown with red bangs and streaks making an 'X' on the top of her head. She was wearing a pair of black shorts with a green tank top and flip flops. In her hands were three paint brushes.

To the left of her was the second shortest, about 5'5. Her hair was golden blonde, full, and reached the small of her back. She was also smiling, her jade green eyes bright and excited. She was wearing a pair of faded blue denim jeans with a black belt and a shirt that said 'KABOOM' on it. In her hands were about 6 cans of paint.

The third girl, and the tallest by far (roughly 6 ft!) didn't seem as open as the others. Her face had brown hair surrounding her face which brought out her shockingly blue eyes. She had a small, somewhat shy smile on her face as she shifted her feet a tiny bit. She was wearing a pair of black ankle length pants with a blue belt tied in one of her belt loops and a grey tee shirt. She had some sketch plans in her hands.

"Uhm . . . Can I help you girls?" Kisame asked skeptically.

The short girl nodded, grin still on her face. "Hello there sir! My name is Cheylsea and these are my two partners, Jayde," She motioned to the blonde.

"And Sara" she motioned towards the tallest girl.

"…. And?" Kisame sighed, irritation growing.

Cheylsea gave him a thumbs up with a big grin. "We were called here to build a room!"

All three girls held up their supplies proudly.

Kisame thought for a minute then snapped his fingers. "That's right. Sasori hired you guys. Come one in." he moved out of the door way, letting them in and going back to his DS.

The girls quickly made their way in, looking around.

Suddenly, out of what appeared to be the kitchen, a blonde boy emerged, bag of peeps in hand.

"Uhm, excuse me!" Jayde stepped over to the boy, smiling a bit. "Do you know where we could find . . . ." She looked back at Cheylsea, who was reading over their job paper. "Sasori, right?" Sara nodded before Cheylsea could answer.

"yeah." Jayde looked back to the boy.

Deidara swallowed the peep he had been chewing and nodded. "Yes, are you the constructors for the new room?" he looked over them skeptically.

Jaydes' eyes narrowed a bit. "Yeah, we are. Os there a problem?" she crossed her arms, making Sara sigh.

"No . . . I was just picturing people a little . . . older and bulky-er."

Jayde was about to speak before Cheylsea interrupted. "We'll take that as a complement." She smiled. "Now could you take us to Sasori?" She asked, cocking her head to the side.

"Sure, he's just up the stairs." Deidara began to walk.

"Stairs?" Sara raised a brow before sighing. "great."

-/-/-

Upon meeting up with Sasori the girls were led to the space cleared for the room. The three were told the basic color, theme ideas etc. and were left to do their magic.

Cheylsea looked around as they all set down their supplies.

"So we're making a room for that boy right? And he's an artist?" Jayde mumbled to herself in deep thought.

Sara ran her fingers along the walls of the room in thought. "Maybe if we did a dark blue rim . . ."

Cheylsea looked at the ceiling, contemplating. "Maybe we could give it more of a free feeling by . . ."

"Got it!" Jayde slammed her fist in her palm.

"It's brilliant. . . "Sara spoke up a bit, curling her hair behind her ears.

"It will be a true masterpiece!" Cheylsea pushed her glasses up.

All three girls looked at each other with smiles showing their mutual epiphany.

"Let's get to work!" they all grabbed their brushes.

Meanwhile

Deidara hummed a bit as he sat in Sasoris' room, happily molding some clay into a bird. To his left, Sasori was sitting at his work desk, sketching away a new design.

Slowly and quietly, Deidara looked up at him. What was it he had felt the other night? The feeling was still there even now and it bugged him.

It felt as though, whenever they were close his breathing would fail him and whenever they spoke, his chest would tighten up.

Was he ill? He wanted to ask Konan but for some reason the thought embarrassed him. He couldn't bring himself to talk to anyone about it.

The more he thought about Sasori the worse it got too.

Deidara was unable to ponder any longer on the subject for Sasori turned in his chair, looking down at him and making Deidara blush.

"Something wrong dei?" Sasori raised a brow as Deidara looked away, shaking his head vigorously.

"N-no, I'm fine, just thinking . . ." Deidara mumbled, shoving a peep into his mouth and setting down his molded bird.

"I see, well then if nothing is wrong and you're not too busy I was wondering if you would accompany me somewhere." Sasori stated nonchalantly as he crossed his legs, resting his elbow on his desk and his chin on his hand.

"Where to?" Deidara asked, voice suddenly filled with anxious curiosity.

Sasori smiled a bit. "Well . . . I have wanted to do some oil paintings lately but the base here isn't as . . . well, attractive to my artistic craving. I was thinking . . . maybe you would like to come with me to my favorite place to paint. It's pretty far from here but it is simply astounding this time of year . . . "

Deidaras' shy face slowly lit up as a grin formed on his lips. "I would love to Saso-chan!"

Sasori chuckled lightly, standing. "Well then, pack your things. You will need your paints, extra cloths," Sasori continued to list off random items Deidara would need, watching Deidara rush around the room as he did so.

After a short while of packing, Deidara was done and Sasori had to go inform leader of them temporary leave. While he did that, Deidara was told to wait by the front door.

Deidara hummed a bit, back pack on and lips curled into a cute smile. As he stood there, waiting, a dark figure emerged from the kitchen, red eyes locking onto Deidara.

Deidara glanced around, eyes meeting the ones that had been locked onto him.

Time froze for him.

'Itachi', that was his name. Deidara knew him but they never really talked and yet . . . as Itachi walked by, their eyes locked on one another, he felt an odd sensation fill him.

It felt like a combination of curiosity and . . . he wasn't quite sure but . . . it twisted his stomached into knots and made him want to look away. And at the same time, he wanted nothing more than to look into those deep . . . red eyes.

Then, as if in a flash, Itachi was in front of Deidara, looking down at the younger boy.

Deidara jumped a bit, gasping.

"Are you going somewhere?" Itachi asked casually, looking at Deidaras' bag.

Deidara swallowed hard, nodding. "Y-yes, un. Saso-chan is taking me away to do some training and art."

"I see . . . "Itachi nodded a bit. "Well then . . . when you return, perhaps you would train with me. I am curious about the skills you possess and," his eyes gazed deeply into Deidaras'. "Also about you."

Deidaras' heart skipped a beat as he watched Itachi smirk at him, and then walk off.

He could feel the immense blush on his cheeks and the cold sweat on his neck. His heart slammed against his rib cage in a rapid frenzy as he fanned himself with his shaky hand.

What was wrong with him? Why was he getting so worked up over Itachi?!

. . . . Then again . . . .

Deidara was always curious about Itachi. He was quiet and an amazing shinobi, not to mention those eyes . . .

Something about him just seemed . . . dangerous to Deidara and oddly enough . . . he thought he liked it . . .

He was yanked out of his thoughts by a tap on the shoulder. Deidara looked up to see Sasori, smiling down at him warmly. "You ready?"

Deidara simply nodded, turning with Sasori and heading out the door.

Were the feelings he had for Sasori similar to Itachis'? Why was it the sudden feelings for Itachi came up? And what about Sasoris'? Was Deidara sick?

He had no idea what he was thinking and had no way to help himself.

He could only hope that this trip with Sasori would help him clear his thoughts.

Little did Deidara know that, from inside the Akatsuki, Itachi watched him. He watched as Deidara left with Sasori, sadistic smirk curling onto his lips.

Everything was going according to plan . . .

* * *

**A/N: HA! I know I suck and I know it took forever for me to get this lame chapter up. as stated earlier I am having some serious issues up here with my folks so I am gonna try my hardest to keep this story going!**

**Lol, don't we all hate Itachi about now?**

**Oh, note to my readers, I am gonna start a new sasodei fic. Its an AU in modern day kinda and I think you'll like it. Lemme know if you'd read it**

**R&R?**

**No flames please **

**ILY**

**PRAISE THE YAOI GODS!!!!**


	7. The Volcano

**A/N: hey guys! How ya been?! Okay so I know my last chapter kinda failed but still, I got hardly any reviews! What was that about!? I mean come on people, if I don't get more reviews I can't write more.**

**On another subject, I now have a laptop and can type more often soooooooooooo,**

**I get more reviews,**

**I type more,**

**You guys get chapters faster.**

**That sounds fair right? :D**

**Okay well on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!!!!**

* * *

_Deidara simply nodded, turning with Sasori and heading out the door._

_Were the feelings he had for Sasori similar to Itachis'? Why was it the sudden feelings for Itachi came up? And what about Sasoris'? Was Deidara sick?_

_He had no idea what he was thinking and had no way to help himself. _

_He could only hope that this trip with Sasori would help him clear his thoughts._

_Little did Deidara know that, from inside the Akatsuki, Itachi watched him. He watched as Deidara left with Sasori, sadistic smirk curling onto his lips._

_Everything was going according to plan . . ._

-/-/-

Deidara groaned as he tripped on the 6th root that day. "Saso-chaaaan! Why can't we just ride in one of your puppets?" the blonde whined as he stood. He rubbed his foot, glaring up at the red head that had paused his walking to wait.

"No we can't. If we did that it would make our destination less special." He began to walk again, followed by the blonde.

"But saso-chaaaan!"Deidara sighed, still annoyed.

"Trust me Deidara this trek is worth it…" Sasori kept his eyes ahead, ignoring the grumbling boy behind him.

Sasori, you see, was about to show Deidara his most secret places and if he were to cheat his way there… it would just ruin the whole trip.

"Good things come to those who are patient enough and work for it…" Sasori quoted his mothers words with a small smirk.

"Huh?" Deidara looked up, jogging up next to Sasori.

"It's a life lesson Deidara, it will help you." Sasori smiled at him, thinking back to how his mother would tell him the same thing when he was a boy.

"But I don't want to be patient…" Deidara sighed, looking down.

"… Deidara… to be an artist you have to have patience."

Deidaras' head jerked up, realization hitting him.

"You do like art, do you not?" Sasori smirked down at the blushing boy.

"Y-yeah! I just meant… you know…" Deidara scratched his nose, looking away.

Sasori merely chuckled.

-/-/-

After a long while Sasori and Deidara came upon the wall of a rocky cliff, blocking their way. Deidara immediately felt fear rush over him. They weren't… going to climb that, were they?

"Uhm… Saso-chan…" Deidara looked over to Sasori fearfully, only to see he was moving one of the large rocks against the wall.

The blonde slowly walked over, looking to see what Sasori was doing. His eyes widened when he saw a small opening form behind the rock.

A cave entrance…

Sasori looked at Deidara, chuckling. "You didn't think I would make you climb that did you?" he shook his head, chuckling more when he saw deidaras' pink face.

Deidara was starting to think this trip was a mistake as he walked through the narrow, damp rocky path within the cave. Sasori was in front of him both physically and mentally. The blonde couldn't stop thinking about him and it was starting to scare him a bit. He was now filled with two conflicting thoughts. His thoughts on Sasori and his curiosity about Itachi. It was all beginning to become too much for him to handle!

Suddenly, the two saw a light and Sasori smiled. "We're here Deidara." The red head whispered, continuing to walk.

When they reached the end of the cave they could feel cool, misty water hitting their faces. Deidara looked around to see that they were behind an enormous waterfall which led out to a small lake with a river. Once they were out from behind the running water the whole area was viewable to Deidara. Around the waterfall and lake there were cherry blossom and apple trees all around and by the river, they faded into a small field, all of which, was surrounded by a round, rigid rock wall.

Deidaras' mouth was agape at the beauty of it all. The small fish in the river, the frogs along the bank and the little blue birds in the trees.

"Saso-chan… where are we?!" Deidara exclaimed as he set his things down and ran the river bank, washing his face in the water.

Sasori smiled, setting his things down as well. "A volcano." He stated as he sat beside the crouching blonde.

Deidaras' eyes shot wide, looking at Sasori as if he was insane. "w-what!?"

Sasori nodded with a small smile. "You heard me; we are inside a volcanic crater." He stretched a bit, unzipping his cloak and sliding it off sp that he was only in his pants and sandals.

"But why? Isn't this a bad idea? What if it goes off?!" Deidara was standing now, terrified.

"Calm down." Sasori pulled him down into a sitting position. "This volcano has only erupted once and has been dormant ever since. Look around Deidara," Sasori motioned to the beautiful scenery.

"This volcano went off centuries ago. So long ago, that life was able to blossom." Sasori smiled. "With the fertile soil here everything, even weeds are grown beautifully."

Deidara looked around, slowly putting his feet into the water as he relaxed. "Yeah… I suppose you're right… but why did you take me here?" his blue eyes wondered over to his red headed mentor.

Sasori closed his eyes, leaning back a bit. He had a small smile upon his lips and looked more peaceful than ever.

"… You've been troubled lately, I can tell." Sasori looked over a bit. "I thought perhaps, since you obviously didn't want me to know, that I could at least help you out." He looked at the sky. "This is a calming place and that makes it easier for you to clear your thoughts and sort things out."

Deidaras' eyes widened but slowly relaxed as he smiled. "… Thank you saso-chan"

-/-/-

They stayed there for several days, giving Sasori time to paint and Deidara time to think things over. His thoughts still cluttered.

First off were his thoughts on Sasori. He kept getting shy around him and felt as though he couldn't be as open with him as he had in the past. He was scared and he didn't know why. He felt tense when they slept and even more so when he watched Sasori smile.

Yes

Sasoris' smile made the blonde bashful. And boy did he hate it.

Itachi was a whole different story. Deidara had always thought he was cool with how quiet he was but now that he had actually spoken with him he was beyond curious! He wanted to know about him; what he liked to eat, read, heck anything! Not only that but…

"His eyes…." Deidara muttered to himself as he sat in one of the apple trees, apple in hand.

Yes, his eyes. They were magnificent and Deidara was captivated by them.

His cheeks were a small tint of pink when he was taken out of his thoughts by Sasori calling his name.

"Deidara, come on we have to head back."

Deidara sighed as he climbed out of the tree. "Coming!"

And so the trek home began. It took them three days to return, only because Deidara was walking slower than before, mind racing more than it had earlier.

Upon their arrival Deidara darted to his new room, passing Itachi as he did.

He couldn't help but feel as though, it got colder when he did and he could have sworn he saw Itachi smirk…

But that must have just been his imagination….

-/-/-

Sasori sighed as he rubbed his shoulder, walking towards his room. He didn't know why Deidara was troubled so, but he would wait until he was ready to talk about it.

Suddenly, Sasori froze from his walking.

About three feet in front of him was Itachi, staring at him with a small, sadistic smirk.

"… Hello Sasori." Itachi spoke, pronouncing each syllable cynically.

"… Itachi…" Sasori spoke monotonously.

"So how is training with Deidara going?" Itachi asked, small quirk in his voice.

"Things are going well. He has much to learn but he has a lot of potential, unlike most trainees brought here."

Itachis' brow furrowed, growling a bit. "And just what do you mean by that?!"

"Must we discuss this Itachi? I was sure we had put this in the past." Sasori looked to the right a bit.

Itachi only growled more. "Gr… No! I won't put it behind! What's so special about that blonde idiot anyway!? He's weak and fragile! Why him!?" Itachis' fists shook with anger as he glared up at Sasori with hatred in his red eyes. His normally calm composure gone.

"… Deidara may be weak in the sense of physical strength now but he still has something you will always lack." Sasori said smoothly.

Itachi scoffed, crossing his arms. "What I lack is un-needed compassion and patience. How does that make him better than me?"

Sasori shook his head, walking past Itachi, stating one final sentence.

"The fact you ask that question only proves I was right in my decision."

Ad with that he was gone, leaving an angry raven haired boy. However, he slowly calmed, smirking as he watched the red head turn the corner to leave.

"Fine… If this is how it's going to be then you leave me no choice. I'm going to show you true pain you heartless puppet." He began to walk off, eyes dark and ominous as he grimaced.

"No matter what it takes…"

* * *

**A/N: oh snap we is getting goooood now and I have the writer's blood flowing!**

**Okay so I am spazzing so badly right now that halfway through this chapter I got an amazing idea for way later and I had to pause, write it down then start typing again. I'm so excited!!!!**

**Yeah I got a laptop so I will be able to write much more yaoi ;D **

**Sorry for making you guys wait decades but I have to tell you this now;**

**Since I'm having issued making the chapters longer and still fitting in the suspenseful plot my chapters are going to be about this long on average. D; sorry**

**On another note, now that I have things going again ima try and write so fast for you!!! Lol**

**ILY**

**R&R?**

**PRAISE THE YAOI GODS!!!**


	8. Once upon a time

**A/N: woot woot! Onto chapter 8! Btw I hope you guys liked my little spazz moment at the end of the chapter. So any guesses at what happened between Sasori and Itachi? Hm? Well you shall now find out because this whole chapter is a flash back on what happened.**

**Lol and R&R are much needed for this story to continue. I need them like I need yaoi. In other words, I don't get reviews, I DIE!**

**Lol, no pressure :D**

**Oh and heads up, Itachi is let's say… 7? Again, AU**

* * *

_The day Itachi first arrived…._

"We have a new member" Pain announced to the members of the Akatsuki.

Everyone was aligned and ready to hear about the new member who had apparently impressed leader so immensely at his exam.

"This boy is still young but he is far greater than most of you were when you first arrived, however," pain continued. "He still requires a mentor to teach him in our ways. I trust none of you have a problem with this?" he let his gaze drift over the group

No one spoke up of course. God save the poor soul to ever try to disagree with superior.

"Then it is decided. We shall have him join us on training day. There, you will watch him and he will watch you. This will help us decide who would be a proper fit for the boy. Now, you are dismissed."

Everyone nodded their heads and left.

Early the next morning training had begun. Everyone was starting off by watching the boy and monitoring his style.

"An uchiha" hidan commented to Sasori who merely grunted in response.

"Sounds like fun but I don't think I'd want to have to baby sit an over achieving brat." He laughed.

Sasori said nothing. His eyes were locked hard on the boy, watching his every move and step. That wasn't all he was watching however.

Yes it was true Sasori was observing his level of skill but he was also trying to piece together his personality. Sasori was watching his very soul and with what he was seeing, he was not pleased.

He did see skills of high caliber in the sense of ninja weaponry and hand to hand combat, not to mention his sharigan and talents in illusion but he lacked the one thing Sasori needed were he to train him.

A heart.

Yes its true Sasori gave up his human body for the puppet one he now possessed and he did still have a form of his heart but he was not truly living.

He was empty and if he were to have to train a new ninja he wanted it to be one with a free heart and soul.

Yes one that he could teach and know they would not be simply looking at the lessons as paths to power but knowledge as well.

He wanted to know that they would not try to kill him later after he had taught them all they knew.

As strange as it sounded, he wanted someone with a relatively good state of mind and quite frankly…

Itachi was not the one.

Sasori could see the blackness that enveloped the small boy. It came off like the strong aroma of death and it disturbed him that a boy so young could possess such evil.

And what bothered him even more was the fact that he could already tell from his level and stance that he would most likely be chosen to be trained by Sasori himself.

This would not end well…

After the boy had finished showing the skills he possessed he stopped, bowing in front of the group.

Everyone nodded and one by one, stood and began to show him what they mastered in.

The small boy watched with extreme focus and finally found someone who caught his eyes; Sasori.

He was the master of puppets and, by being a puppet himself, was the master of an almost perfect immortality.

Sasoris' skills were superb and, if used differently, Itachi saw all the chaos they could bring. All the blood.

All the deaths.

All the power.

It was decided. Itachi wanted Sasori to train him. He would have it no other way.

However, not everyone gets what they want.

After the demonstrations everyone put on they were to go and discuss what they thought about the boy with pain. While waiting in the hall, Sasori noticed a figure heading over. It didn't take him lobng of course to guess who it was.

". . . Itachi."

"hello Sasori-san" Itachi bowed respectfully, hoping that if he kissed up it would put a good word in for him. "I came to tell you how amazed I was by your skills. They are quite unique."

"are they now? Unique how?" Sasori asked, testing him.

"well think of the hidden possibilities. Immortality, the ability to control others. I bet you could even make an official overthrow their government with a single finger." He purred a bit in his words, hoping what he said showed he was thinking about advancing Sasoris' skills and making him sound more desirable.

Sasori smirked a bit "you have everything planned out don't you?"

Itachi smiled at the response. "of course, I have to if I'm going to be a shinobi"

Sasori just chuckled and shook his head which again, Itachi took as positive feedback.

Before anything more could be said, Sasori was called in and Itachi was left waiting.

-/-/-

"wh . . . what?" Itachi tilted his head a bit at pains response to his request for Sasori as his mentor.

"being the age you are, if you were to request someone who is unable to see potential in you with their branch of skills I cannot place you in partnership with them. Kisame however was very-"

"wait! You mean to tell me Sasori-san sees no potential in me? But a moment ago-he-!"

"again, I just had a meeting with Sasori and he doesn't believe you have the mindset for his form of jutsu."

"how do I not have the mindset? I want him to be the one to train me!"

"Itachi!" pain snapped, slamming his hand onto his desk. "I will not taker insubordination lightly here. Sasori has his reasons and you can take them up with him personally but until then you are to be trained by Kisame Hoshigake and that is final!"

The boom of pains voice made Itachi straighten up and nod with his mouth tight. He would most defiantly take this up with Sasori.

-/-/-

Sasori worked quietly at his desk, stone cold eyes entranced as he worked on his latest puppet, a scorpion that would hold a camera inside for spying uses. Suddenly, as he finished attaching the tail, there was a knock at his door. With a sigh Sasori set his work down. "enter."

The door opened and Itachi made his way in, eyes hard and flaming with anger. "I just got back from pains office and I believe there is a miscommunication. He told me you don't want me as a pupil."

Sasori answered calm and controlled, sensing the anger. "no, he was correct."

Itachi growled a bit, stomping his foot. "what do you mean you don't want me! How do you not see the potential I have!" he yelled. Where he came from everyone saw and respected his skills. So why didn't Sasori?

"the potential you posses is not fitting for the skills I would teach you." Sasori answered again in a calm and honest manner.

"why? Explain it to me!" Itachi demanded.

"well, since you seem so eager to hear," Sasori spoke more stern, growing irritated with the impulsively angry boy. "you are quick to get angry and anger only brings destruction. Whether you are taking someone's life or creating one carved from wood it should be done smoothly and without such impulsively angry hacks. The visions you see with my powers are violent and corrupt because of the blackness in your heart. I cannot train skills that require both a physical and mental sense of serenity and creativity to someone who only sees calamity and power. Not only that but the sense must be natural and cannot be taught. Anyone who says they have been taught this sense is shrouding their own true dark mentality. So now, does this answer your question Itachi?"

Itachi felt a pang in his chest as Sasori sat there, tearing him apart bit by bit, telling him he wasn't good enough and would never be good enough. That was something no one had ever dared to tell the boy. Itachi swallowed hard, eyes dark before he growled.

"Yes… it does. The answer is that you are a fool who can't see past such useless things like morality towards power! You'll regret doing this Sasori. I'll make sure of it." And with that he stormed out.

And that's how it began.

Itachi trained hard every day, learning every skill he could.

He moved through ranks fast and took care of jobs even faster. He was a ruthless but smooth assassin by the age of nine. To him however, it wasn't enough. It would never be enough. Not until he made Sasori wish he had never crossed him.

Not until Sasori writhed in painful regret.

Not until Itachi took something dear to Sasori, as Sasori had to him.

He was going to crush Sasori.

No matter what it took.

No matter who he hurt.

And a 1 ½ later his wish came true.

The little blonde boy clinging to Sasoris sleeve.

His new pupil.

The one Sasori actually cared about.

All Itachi had to do now . . . was be patient.

* * *

**A/N: heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Look whose baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack! I have been putting this off and putting this off but no longer! I am going to finish this story for you people cuz I keep getting messages and review and the guilt is killing me! So here you are, starting it up again :D hope you all still remember that Itachi doesn't matter!**

**PRAISE THE YAOI GODS!**


	9. Set in motion

**A/N: :D I is back an writing my friends! Sooooo sorry about that terrible lag! But hey, stories picking up now right?**

**So my plan is to try and do homework, work out, hang out with friends AND write this. I know its been a while but love and R&R makes things much easier…**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing D:**

* * *

Deidara groaned as he laid on his new bed in his new room. The room was amazing, thanks to the three girls but Deidara sadly was too distracted to notice. His mind was racing all about as his feelings did a roller coaster loop. What was wrong with him! Why were all of these feelings rushing in his mind now? Why was Itachi so interesting and . . . why did Sasori make his heart leap at every turn?

He rolled onto his back, feeling tears of anger and confusion bubble and pool out of his eyes. His blue eyes starred up at the ceiling in a daze as his thoughts shot back in forth and back and forth over and over again. It was like his mind was a field of mines and every time he took a step another thought blew up only to be interrupted by another one and then it would repeat. Slowly, he rolled onto his side, curling up a little with one fisted hand at his chin.

What was he to do? Was this all just teenaged hormones? And why wouldn't he talk to Sasori? Why was he so . . . scared?

". . . What if . . . there's something wrong with me . . . ?" Deidara frowned at the thought. He should just go talk to Sasori.

Deidara stood, wiping his eyes and fixing his hair. He had to look good if he was going to see saso-chan! However, just as he opened the door he was greeted with deep red eyes that buried so deep into the blondes that they pierced his very soul.

"I-Itachi-kun. . . "

"hello there Deidara" Itachi spoke in a hushed, alluring manner, making Deidara shudder a little.

"c-can I help you . . ?" he swallowed hard.

"no, I was just on my way to my room and thought I'd drop in and say hello and give you these." he handed him a box with the label 'paints' on it.

Deidara eyes lit up "Itachi-thank you!" Deidara beamed, eyes bright with happiness

"well I saw them on my last mission and as I recall you have created a master piece for everyone here but me so I thought maybe if I gave you some new paints you could be . . . inspired." He purred a bit, a lining of venom under his voice.

"o-oh! I'm sorry- I just thought . . . ya know . . . art wasn't exactly your thing. . . "He mumbled a bit embarrassed.

"oh, it is Deidara but only certain pieces of it." He looked him up and down swiftly as he spoke before glancing away. "I must be off now, thank you for your time" Itachi left, leaving Deidara a blushing mess.

The boy set the paints down in his room and looked at them for a moment with a giddy grin. Itachi actually wanted some of his work! He couldn't believe it! Now . . . what had he been doing before Itachi stopped by?

"Oh! Saso-chan!"

-/-/-

Deidara sat quietly on his mentors' bed as he watched Sasori's skillful hands work and carve on his latest puppet. All was quiet and content as the blondes lips curled into a happy smile. He loved this . . . the time spent quietly together with Sasori. Heck, just time with Sasori in general was nice. It was calming . . . soothing. It made him feel safe and light in the chest and as he watcxhed Sasori he sorted his thoughts bit by bit. Maybe his feelings to Itachi were just general curiosity and well . . . with eyes like that everyone probably felt dizzy when they looked into them too, right? As for Sasori . . . he saved Deidara and took him in . . . he was his best friend and maybe that's all he was feeling, an intense and happy relationship with someone he cared for. Those were reasonable weren't they? He just got worked up over new feelings and hormones; that was all.

Slowly and quietly the blonde stood, walking over and hugging Sasori from behind, snuggling into the crook of his neck with a shy and innocent smile, making Sasori stop his work with a small chuckle. "Dei?" he rose a brow, looking back a bit. "Is something wrong?"

"No . . . but could you maybe do something for me Saso-chan?" he spoke in a soft, relaxed voice.

"Depends on what it is." Sasori chuckled a bit.

"would you . . . maybe sing for me?" Deidara asked timidly. "please? Ive been doing so well on my training and I have some new designs that im almost done with and-"

"Deidara calm down. Of course I'll sing to you" he smiled a bit to reassure him.

The boy calmed down with a smile and quickly hopped on the bed, getting comfy and laying down.

"Hmhm, comfortable?" Sasori asked as he walked over and sat down next to the 13 year old blonde.

The boy nodded eagerly as he awaited Sasori's angelic hypnotic voice. And soon enough it came.

He began to sing his lullaby, eyes closed as he focused on the tune and the words. It wasn't until he was done and looked down that he noticed Deidara had drifted off to sleep. He slowly smiled, covering the boy and brushing some hair from his face. His hand stopped on his cheek, eyes transfixed on his sleeping face. He was so much different than when he had found him and yet . . . it seemed like nothing had changed. He was getting older and starting the hardest part of his life now . . . all Sasori could hope for was that he would keep him in his life and let him help the boy through his troubles. After all, if he chose the wrong role models now things could end up turning bad for him later. God knows if he were to start acting like most teens things would be hellish around the Akatsuki, it was bad enough with Itachi . . .

Sasori sighed, going back to his work table but he kept glancing back at him, eyes seeming to be magnetic to his sleeping face. He was so content. With a smile the red head went back to his work, enjoying the peace of having the boy with him. The peace that he could only hope, would never end.

* * *

**A/N: very shot i apologize, just trying to get stuff out there**

**YOU BEST BE PRAISIN THEM GODS OF YAOI!**


	10. Deception

**A/N: WHO'S READY FOR A TIME SKIP?**

**Heres what you may need to continue;**

**Stress ball**

**Tissues**

**Pillow**

**Chocolate**

**The ability to review :D**

**You ready? The starts a biiiiiiiiiiig kicker! Here we go!**

* * *

_3 years later . . . _

"You lied to me UN!" Deidara snapped, eyes full of tears

"Deidara listen to me! I never intended for you to know of these scrolls or any of this-!"

"You go on and on about teaching me everything-trusting me with everything-!" Deidara cried

"These aren't for anyone to learn Deidara-"

"What about the ones about my powers? Huh!" Deidara snapped "you knew what I was capable of and-you never told me!"

"For your own good Deidara . . . do you honestly want such destructive and murderous abilities?" Sasori snapped

Deidaras' brow furrowed "they could help me grow stronger-but you don't want that! You don't want me to surpass you!" he snapped back

"Deidara that's a lie-"

"No! It's not! You're the liar here-not me!" Deidara turned, making a dash for the door

"Deidara stop-"

-Slam!-

Sasori's eyes saddened, head falling as he looked at the scattered scrolls full of dark skills and techniques, all used for killing and violence . . . something Deidara normally wouldn't want to learn . . .

"Deidara . . . what's wrong with you . . . "Sasori mumbled, lifting one "why would you want to know these . . . ?"

_Hours prior_

"You . . . you're lying un . . . "Deidra's' bottom lip trembled, brow furrowed as he looked at the raven haired friend in front of him.

"Would I lie to you Deidara? We are friends aren't we? I just thought you deserved to hear the truth." His friend smirked ever so slightly. "If you don't believe me, check the chest under his bed, you'll find all the secrets I've revealed to you . . . "

"I . . . I will un!"

Deidara sat outside in his favorite tree, brow furrowed as he made small cherry bomb birds, make them fly, then explode.

"I take it you saw the truth . . . "a smooth voice purred from bellow. Deidara knew that voice, the one that gave him chills. He looked down to Itachi, nodding with teary eyes. "He . . . he's been holding me back . . . lying to me . . . . But I don't know why un . . . "

"It's simple Deidara" Itachi hopped up into the tree with him. "Remember when I told you he refused to train me?"

"Yes, you said it was because he didn't want you to learn his skills because you were already so powerful-"

"Exactly" Itachi placed his index finger over Deidaras' lips "you're powerful and strong . . . if you improve you'll surpass him at everything, art, strength and power . . . "

Deidaras' eyes widened as he listened. For a split second, he doubted Itachi but then again . . . he'd never lied to him since they started being friends . . .

"Now, I have an offer for you" Itachi smirked. "I will train you and teach you everything Sasori wouldn't."

Deidaras' eyes widened "r-really?"

"Yes, but there is one condition." Itachi moved closer, eyes locked hard onto Deidaras'.

"wh . . . what is it-" before Deidara could finish he was cut off by hard, hot lips pressing roughly against his.

'What?'

Deidaras' eyes widened, slowly slipping closed. Was . . . this happening? Was Itachi-his best friend and long since crush actually kissing him!

Itachi kissed deeper, smirking to himself as the blonde mewed. Easy. Step one was complete.

His eyes opened as he sensed a presence, still kissing Deidara as his eyes met with those of a certain red head, watching in shock and possibly horror.

Correction, step one complete with a bonus.

The raven haired boy pulled deidara close as they kissed, eyes on sasori in a mocking manner. what would he do now? Itachi had taken Deidara from him. he had

taken the only thing sasori loved. the only one sasori wanted to actually be human for.

weeks went by and Deidara didnt speak with sasori. All he did was train with itach and... well, intimatly interact with him.

wheneber sasori would go to speak to deidara he brushed him off, no matter how serious sasori was.

it was a sad sight, even sadder when the day came that deidara noticed that sasori hadns been seen all day... actually... a couple days... curiously, deidara went to his

room, opening the door a small bit.

in a split second he swung the door open, eyes wide at the sight befor him. he was in an empty room. everything that was sasori in the room was gone...

this was a joke right..?

it wasnt...

Deidara searched all day for the red head but it was too late. he was gone...

why did deidara care though! he had itachi! he loved itachi and itachi loved him! he was powerful now! he could make explosions that could destroy a village in mere

seconds! his destructive powers-the explosions he made-true art that would forever surpass sasoris!

but... if that was true.. if he finally got back at sasori for lying and he was in love with itachi... what was this sick feeling he had..?

* * *

**A/N: I knw, painfully short but now I have stuff to go off of and honestly this is hard to write right down and I'm not sure why . . . disappointingly but I'm going to try and get myself to spazz over this pairing while I work on the next part... OH! btw, the thing with the next one! its going to be in a seperate story! there was a ballot on my page a while back and this story was voted to go into two parts so yeah... idk, the next part will be in a story called "The Hearts True Keeper"**

**Praise the yaoi gods please**


End file.
